Jamanco
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Classification | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Known Relatives | } |} Overview Jamanco was the primary owner and operator of his own business, Jamanco's Adventure Emporium, located in the Highrealm. He was the boss and employer of Grayson Abernathy, Searil Evilbane, Petite, and formerly Gill the Fleet and Drayn Darksilver until his disappearance at the end of Season One. He typically wears a classic wizard outfit (a blue robe with stars and moons on it). Although Jamanco is capable of speaking and performing many tasks, he has the appearance of a cat. It is unclear what Jamanco's original form was, but he states that he was turned into a cat while spying on a witch's booty. His company's original purpose was to make money so he could afford, or possibly discover, a cure for his curse. Jamanco is a big fan of Wizard Fonzie. It is stated that he has posters of him hung in his cellar. In John Carpenter Ain't Got Nothin', he goes so far as to staple the posters to the walls because he would never want to take them down. He is physically and emotionally distraught when his Wizard Fonzie poster was desecrated. He may also be the president of the Wizard Fonzie Fanclub. Season One In Introductions, Jamanco hired Grayson Abernathy, Searil Evilbane, and Gill the Fleet to clear out the "rats" in the cellar that are eating his wheels of cheese. The scourge turned out to be the metal band Direratt, and, after the boys' success, he slowly started finding them steady work. In Some Things You Never Get Back, it was shown that Jamanco truly cares about his employees, as he showed genuine grief over the death of Gill on the Amber Wave. In Storytellers, information about Jamanco's business was revealed as he took out an ad that was played on Scroll of Vision. In Dead Kings and Open Coffins, Jamanco headed to Pinnacle with the heroes to meet with the Wizard Council to ask for their help in the battle against the Evergreen Army. In The Heroes of the Highrealm, Jamanco swooped into the Battle of Whetstone Castle to save the party from being engulfed by the dimensional rift created by the Dark Crystal. He managed to nullify the rift, but only by casting a powerful spell requiring a sacrifice to close the portal: himself. Season Two In One Year Later, ownership Jamanco's Adventure Emporium was passed to Petite after Jamanco, whose fate was still unknown, was finally declared legally dead. In Undercover Brothers, it was revealed that Jamanco could still be alive in a different dimension and that the Rogue Evergreen could help the heroes find a way into it. In It's Gonna Take a Lot to Drag Me Away from You, Drayn Darksilver destroyed the Black Lantern that would have been used to harness the energy of the Dark Crystals to create the portal, effectively eliminating the only lead the heroes had. Category:Character